


That motherfucker needs to be more careful

by Fredagsmys



Series: Jugpea for the win [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idk why but I love this ship, M/M, Probably ooc, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), clumsy jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredagsmys/pseuds/Fredagsmys
Summary: Jughead isn't carefulSweet Pea doesn't know why he cares, but oh boy he does
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Series: Jugpea for the win [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	That motherfucker needs to be more careful

Sweetpea would be lying if he said he hadn't found Jughead annoying when he first came to southside high, with his pretentious attitude and refusal to join the Serpents. That had quickly changed though, as time went on and they actually got to know each other.

He couldn't help but feel protective of the smaller boy, even though he actually wasn't short at all, just not as tall as Sweetpea himself. But there was something so...delicate about Jughead, even though everyone knew he'd been through quite a bit.

The first time those feelings became apparent was during Jugheads initiation, when Sweetpea had to watch him get beaten up and even throw a few punches at him himself. It had just felt so...wrong.

But after that, Jughead was officially a Serpent, and him and Sweet Pea were officially friends, so it was okay. Sweetpea kept an eye on him though, as the younger seemed to be a bit of a trouble-magnet in every possible way. 

It started off small, like not knowing when to shut the fuck up in order to not be punched in the face. Then it was the driving his motorcycle to fast on slippery roads, proceeding to fall off of it and scratch his whole face up, and then he got all twisted up with Penny. Usually Toni would be the one to patch him up and scold him for not being careful. But when he fell off the bike while she was out sick with the flu, Sweet Pea stepped up to take her place, for reasons he didn’t quite understand. He cared for Jughead more than he’d like to admit, an after that he just continued. They grew closer, and eventually they started catching feelings beyond friendship for each other and even shared a kiss at the wyrm.

But they never got to formally put a label on what they were, because just a week later, the stupid little boy had to go sacrifice himself to try to end their fucking gang war. Seeing the him being carried away, half dead in his father's arms broke Sweetpea's heart in a million pieces. He’d lashed out at the high school after seeing his best friend, Fangs get shot, and then his, whatever Jughead was, being hurt on top of that made him almost ready to kill someone.

The minute Jughead got released from the hospital, Sweetpea and FP refused to let him do pretty much anything. Did he want to go the kitchen to have some water? Forget that, Sweets got it. 

Jughead grew tired of it within an hour.

"Sweets please, I'm just a little sore, not immobile" he complained from underneath his blanket on the couch. 

"Uh uh boy, the doctor said you should move as little as possible. That concussion is nothing to take lightly, and neither are the broken ribs" Fp intervened from the kitchen. He was slightly confused as to why Sweet Pea was so protective of the boy, since before he went off to prison they didn’t even get a long. But the panic Sweet Pea had shown at the hospital sure proved that he cared for his boy and that’s all that mattered.

Jughead just sighed in response. There was no winning, and he knew that.

"And as clumsy as you are you'll probably slip on the floor or something and twist your ankle on top of everything" Sweets said jokingly, but with actual worry in his eyes.

Jughead rolled his eyes but gladly took the sandwich Sweetpea had made him. He wasn't one to turn down food, no matter how annoyed he was.

"I can at least go to the bathroom on my own right?"

"I'll help you to the room but yes you'll wipe your own ass"

"At least I'll keep a little bit of dignity then" Jughead said with a light laugh, stopping halfway through with a hiss as the motion hurt his ribs.

Sweet Pea caught on immediately. "I think you're due for more vicodin, and don't you dare say you don't need it."

Jughead just shrugged. He wasn't really comfortable having drugs in the trailer, even if they were prescribed and legal. After all, drugs were at the centre of the gang war and so many other of the twisted things in this town, and he didn't like how it reminded him of his dad's past addictions. But that wasn't something he'd like to admit. Especially not when his dad was within earshot, so he just swallowed the pills and tried not to think about it. 

A couple hours went by of FP and the two boys talking about the riot night and were to go next. But eventually FP had to go down to the wyrm, as he had promised the other serpents.

"Call me if you need anything boys, and I mean absolutely anything. The others will let me go home any second, I’m sure"

"We'll be fine dad, Sweets is a great babysitter" 

FP gave Sweet Pea a pat on the shoulder "Take care of my boy" 

"I won't let him out of my sight" 

FP smiled and nodded, although he still wasn't happy to leave.

"I'll be home by eight"

"See you then dad"

* * *

Jughead tried his best to stay awake. He loved Spending time with Sweetpea, even if they hadn't really talked about what they were. It didn't matter, they were just...them. It was always nice seeing the usually tough gang member, be so soft and sweet. Now he knew where the nickname came from.

The painkillers were pretty strong however, and the drowsiness was inevitable. Sweet Pea smiled as he noticed the other boy get heavier and heavier eyes.

"Just go to sleep Jug, you need the rest"

"But I wanna hang out with you" Jughead's mumbles grew more incoherent by each word.

"We can cuddle, and I'll be right here when you wake up"

Jughead just smiled in response as Sweets laid down beside him on the sofa with his feet hanging over the edge of it, the tall bastard. He didn't think of that for long enough to laugh or make a joke though as he quickly drifted off to a dreamless sleep, feeling safe in the other’s arms. 


End file.
